List of lists of the 100 most loving and 100 most hating characters by compatible noun/Level 1
XLockxBox (0 points) Positive Negative #Ms. Joe ~ I STRONGLY DISAGREE! XLOCKXBOX IS SO UNGRATEFUL!! THIS FILM PRODUCTION COMPANY IS FOR LOSERS WHO THINK THAT MY AND MS. SEAN'S CLASS MUST ****ING FORGET ABOUT LEARNING SHOWS! THEY BETTER WATCH THE HEALTHY VERSIONS! #Sophie the Otter #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ Ji woong and his friends like it, but my friends disagree, but that's not my problem, I HATE IT!, but Ji woong, it's okay with him and his classmates, due to the pain he recieved, his trauma, and his hurtness, we wanted it all to end, but I hate it, they make pre-school shows more inappopriate than ever, but Ji woong can handle it without problems. Giuseppe Todaro (10 points) Positive Negative #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ YOU STINK! YOU SMELL LIKE A RAT DIED ON YOU! YOU SOUND LIKE AN SOMEONE WITH A COLD! AND TELL THIS GUY THEY ARE NOT PEFORMING AUDITIONS FOR 4KIDS ONE PIECE ANYMORE! HE STINKS! AND HE SUCKS DONKEY (bleep)! HE DOESN'T DESERVE HIS OWN GAME SERIES! HE SMELLS LIKE (bleep)! AND IF WE WERE IN A FANFIC! I'D BEAT THE (bleep) OUT OF HIM AND BURN HIM! #Sophie the Otter ~ YOU ARE SUCH AN ABUSIVE IDIOT! IT LOOKS LIKE YOU NEED POLITICAL CORRECTNESS! MAYBE SOMETIME YOU CAN LIVE IN A DUMP IN ITALY! I AGREE WITH REICHERU ON HER OPINION ON YOU! ANYWAY, YOU REALLY SHOULD GO TO JAIL FOR ACTING ABUSIVE TOWARD YOUR KIDS! YOU ACT LIKE A JAMES ROLFE REJECT! Reicheru the Yokai Spirit (30 points) Positive #Toshio Samo (Translation: She's a very sweet girl, who has the heart of fire) #Sophie the Otter #Luigi Todaro ~ HOW BOUT WE CELEBRATE WITH A BIG FAT SMOOCH! #Kazuki Sato ~ She is the most hot-looking and most beautiful ghost girl I have ever seen, my father disagrees, and doesn't approve of her due to being a wanted criminal by Gadadhara Bobbalu School's Teachers for setting property on fire that burns hotter than volcanic magma, how can she do that?! Negative #Giuseppe Todaro #Angelo Todaro #Giovanni Todaro #Stacie Todaro #Pietro Todaro #Gadadhara Bobbalu Sophie the Otter (60 points) Positive #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ we are great with eachother, she is water, I am fire. #Catherine the Spellcaster ~ "We are BFFs!" #Nicole Birou-Jennings ~ Who isn't concerned about their allies? #Rico Iconic-Todaro #Paula Iconic Negative #Youalldeserveto****ingdie Inmyopinionyouare****ingdead #Alessandro Todaro #Giuseppe Todaro #Angelo Todaro #Giovanni Todaro #Stacie Todaro #Pietro Todaro #Marshall Todaro #Jennifer Sitconfiver #Ocay Sitconfiver #Joshua Juritin ~ SOPHIE MCOTTERHEAD SHALL FAIL! #Xandra Riley #Gadadhara Bobbalu #Takumi Sato #Kazuki Samo #John Jamie Ji woong's Exam Challenge Series (100 points) Positive Negative #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit #Sophie the Otter ~ I prefer the Theory games more than this! #Toshio Samo #Satoko Samo ~ (Translation: "It's a failure for life! Supernanny: The Theory is better!") #Catherine the Spellcaster 4Kids Entertainment (150 points) Positive Negative #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ I CALL THE ONE PIECE DUB BULL(bleep)! IT'S ALL BULL! I WATCHED THE ONE PIECE DUB CUZ POKEMON WASN'T ON, AND I TURNED IT OFF 3 MINUTES AFTER WATCHING BECAUSE IT WAS COMPLETELY NUTS! WHY DID THEY GIVE ONE OF THE CHARACTERS A LOLLIPOP EVEN THOUGH HE IS 19 YEARS (bleep)ING OLD! #Catherine the Spellcaster ~ I hate 4Kids! They ruined everything with their stupid censorship! #Satoko Samo ~ (Translation: I agree with Catherine, the censorship is absolute (bleep), this is not made for kids in America! but me and my friends' children and Toshio are allowed to watch it whenever we please!) One Piece (4Kids dub) (210 points) Positive Negative #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ ONE PIECE! of (bleep).... WHO THE (bleep) WOULD GIVE A REAL MAN A LOLLIPOP! THIS COMPANY! JUST BECAUSE THE CHARACTERS LOOK CARTOONISH DOESN'T MEAN IT'S A KIDS SHOW! I WAS LOOKING FORWARD TO THIS SERIES COMING INTERNATIONALLY BUT NO! BUT, Toei gave the series to...FUNIMATION! THE HEROES OF ANIME! GADAD(bleep)A IS 4KIDS' HELPER! #Satoko Samo One Piece (Freak Foor dub) (280 points) Positive Negative #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ Even worse than the 4Kids dub, WHY THE (bleep) WOULD THEY GIVE SANJI 10 LOLLIPOPS!!! AND WHAT KIND OF NAME IS ZOOLOO?!?!?! YOU SUCK GADADHARA!!! #Satoko Samo ~ (Translation: What kind of names are Zolo? And what kind of full name is Roooo Zooloo? It's Roronoa Zoro! The dub is a failure at life, ***wipe! For the love, why does a character need the Ukranian voice, and her name have to be changed to Ms. Seeee? It's Nico Robin you ***holes! The dub could be so much like a ton of failures at life!) Freak Foor (360 points) Positive Negative #Satomi Pocoma ~ 私は本当に、実際に、フリークFoorのは彼女に不気味ポーランド - ウクライナアクセントを与えることによって、ソニックザヘッジホッグからブレイズを台無しにし、フリークFoorのとフォーキッズを憎む！(Translation: I really hate Freak Foor and 4Kids, in fact, Freak Foor ruined Blaze from Sonic the Hedgehog by giving her the creepy Polish-Ukrainian accent!) #Toshio Samo ~ ほとんどすべてのソニックとポケモン関連の少女はウクライナのアクセントを取得！なぜですか？それは嫌だ！(Translation: Almost every Sonic and Pokemon-related girl gets the Ukrainian accent! Why? It's sucky!) #Satoko Samo ~ (Translation: Hmm? I told you, what kind of name is Roooo Zooloo? It's Roronoa Zoro! And who would change Nico Robin to Miss Sunday then Ms. Seeee, it's Nico Robin you idiots! And you gave Blaze the crazy Polish-Ukranian accent? Why? ALSO! I THINK ACE'S NAME WOULD BE MESSED UP!) #Sophie the Otter ~ THANKS FOR NOTHING, F*** FOOR! YOU RUINED MY FAVORITE SHOWS! D:< #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ I'M GONNA KILL YOU, OLD STYLE! OUT OF ALL THE DUBS YOU DO! WHY ONE PIECE AND PB&J OTTER! FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI! Luigi Todaro (450 points) Positive Negative #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ BUZZ OFF YOU (bleep)ING SANJI-REJECT! I'M WITH KAZUKI SATO! AND HE IS MORE WELL-BEHAVED! MORE YOUNGER! AND IS THE MOST HOTTEST-LOOKING MAN I HAVE EVER SEEN! EVEN MORE HOTTER THAN YOUR 14-YEAR OLD SELF! AND I LOVE KAZUKI! AND I HATE YOU! YOU KEPT ON ANNOYING ME WHEN I WAS GOING TO IN AN ITALIAN TO GET MY CYST REMOVED AND YOU STILL ANNOYED ME! EVEN WHEN I TURNED 14! #Sophie the Otter ~ Reich is right! You should've thought about it before you did all of that stupid stuff! 1000 Ways to Die (550 points) Positive #Giuseppe Todaro Negative #Sophie the Otter ~ I used to think that it wasn't bad at all. But now I find it disturbing and creepy. The deaths give me the chills... PB&J Otter (660 points) Positive #Sophie the Otter Category:Lists